Foolish Sentences
by PhoenixFlame53
Summary: "Phoenix Wright had gotten the shock of his life when, a few hours ago, Franziska von Karma had turned up on the doorstep of the Wright and Co. Law Offices.." When Phoenix Wright is visited by none other than Franziska von Karma, he quickly gets bored. How does he break the ice? Well, he asks her a question that has been on his mind since the day they met...


Hello! I came up with this when I was writing the second chapter of _A Special Day_, one of my other fanfics featuring Franziska.

I wrote a sentence that I thought Franziska would say that contained as many variations of the word 'fool' as possible and still made sense. That same sentence quickly turned into a challenge after my best friend challenged me to write an _even longer one_ with even more variations of 'fool' in it... and then that challenge and those sentences turned into this fanfiction. :)

I hope you like it! It's quite a short one-shot, but I thought you all would like it.

Anyway, when you are reading this, I have my own challenge for you: _Find the overly obvious pun! _

Only joking, guys. On with the fanfic! :D

* * *

Phoenix Wright had gotten the shock of his life when, a few hours ago, Franziska von Karma had turned up on the doorstep of the Wright and Co. Law Offices after her flight back to Los Angeles from Germany and announced that she was coming to visit. After an extremely awkward greeting and equally awkward silence, Phoenix began to enquire about meagre little things such as work and how other friends had been to break the ice. After a while, the small talk had become a full-on conversation, and Franziska even smiled a little.

_Well, this is a good start. I haven't seen her in __**ages **__now, so it's good to see her again-_

"Phoenix Wright!" Franziska barked. She was back to her old self again, it seemed.

"Yes?"

"I need to work on a case file quickly, so please don't distract me with any foolish business of yours, alright?" With that, Franziska took an intimidating file and a sharp HB pencil out of her shoulder bag and began to work.

_Hey, I thought you were visiting! People should work at their __**office**__!_

Sighing, Phoenix abided by her rules and kept quiet. Five minutes ticked past on the clock hanging up on the wall, then another five, then another five…

_I'm bored, _Phoenix thought, twiddling his thumbs and thinking of something to do. Maya was out at a burger joint with Pearl, Edgeworth was watching the 20th anniversary special of the Steel Samurai and was probably squealing like a little girl in front of his TV screen (something no logical man but Edgeworth would do for a kids show), Detective Gumshoe was probably getting a pay cut and everyone else was doing something useful.

Phoenix looked back over at Franziska and watched her hastily scribble something of importance down onto the file when she got to the page about the defendant, Gill Tee.

"Foolish fool…to think you could get away with first-degree murder…"

Phoenix gasped quietly as an idea formed quickly in his head.

_I've always wanted to ask her this…_

"Hey, Franziska?"

"What is it, Phoenix Wright? I'm trying to work here!"

"Franziska, what is the longest sentence you can make with the words 'fool', 'foolishly', 'foolish' and 'foolhardy' in it?"

Franziska violently lashed out at him with her whip. "_Do not make fun of the way I talk_, Phoenix Wright!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I was just curious…"

Franziska sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it, but you must remember- you are still a fool, and that was an extremely foolish question."

Phoenix smiled warmly, much to Franziska's surprise, and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go ahead," Phoenix added, gesturing for her to start.

Franziska closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began.

"A foolish fool that is not yet foolish enough to be classified as a foolish _and _foolhardy fool cannot fool those who are more foolish and more foolhardy than their own foolish personage is; instead, those who are more foolish than that person will consider that person to be a foolish, foolhardy fool when it is in fact _themselves _who are more foolish."

Phoenix's jaw dropped as he realised that Franziska had said fool- or a variation of that- _15 _times.

Even so, Franziska- albeit quickly running out of breath- had no intention of stopping.

"Foolish fools are extremely foolhardy as they cannot grasp how foolish other fools are foolishly fooling them into being fooled; indeed, if they manage to foolishly fool those that have fooled them before they will have more knowledge of how to fool said fools and will succeed foolishly, however it is even more foolhardy and foolish to presume that just because someone is a foolhardy fool they will know all about being foolish and be able to advise you on how to foolishly fool those who have been complete and utter fools in their troublesome and foolish lives that are filled with foolish foolishness that nobody can possibly understand- unless they were a fool."

_25 times. _Phoenix was shell-shocked.

"It is beyond foolish to foolishly fool those who others consider to be both foolish _and _foolhardy, however if said foolish fools have been the perpetrator of foolhardy deeds before in their foolish lives they a) must apologize in the least foolhardy way possible and b) get their comeuppance before they live up to their reputation and its foolishness- ergo, if such fools can be identified by one of these foolish traits then foolishly fooling them is the most plausible way to punish them for their foolhardy foolishness; although, if the level of foolish foolishness is so great that even foolhardy fools that have an infamous reputation of being foolish cannot understand the way in which those fools act, it would be advisable not to try to fool them as you yourself will look like a foolish fool if they are able to (with their knowledge of being foolish) discover what you are doing to make them look like an even bigger fool."

Phoenix, at this point, couldn't count how many words relating to 'fool' there were in this sentence- and didn't even bother to try.

"Woah…that was great, Franziska!" was all that he managed to get out in his overwhelming awe.

Franziska blushed a little as she turned back to her case file.

"Thank you, Phoenix Wright."


End file.
